enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Missiles
In Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, there're 9 kinds of missiles bought in 3 sub-shops of the Neko's Shop. These sub-shops are the "Missiles" shop, the "Power Missiles" shop and the "Bosskillers" shop. All missiles are bought by packs of 25. Missiles The "Missiles" sub-shop has 3 kinds of missiles, and is unlocked right at the start of the game. *'Regular Missiles:' These missiles deal 45 damage each and does nothing else. They're bought for 4,500 Gold per 25 missiles. (On average, each missile costs 180 Gold) *'Stun Missiles:' These missiles also deal 45 damage each but they have a small chance to stun an enemy (making it immovable for a short period of time) when hit. They're bought for 5,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 200 Gold) *'Heavy Missiles:' These missiles deal 50 damage each and does nothing else, but they shoot a bit slower than the previous kinds of missiles. They're bought for 5,500 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 220 Gold) Power Missiles The "Power Missiles" sub-shop also has 3 kinds of missiles, and is unlocked by paying 5 Achievement Points. *'Power Missiles:' These missiles deal 100 damage each and does nothing else. They're bought for 15,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 600 Gold) *'E.M.P. Missiles: '''These missiles deal 95 damage each, and have a small chance to disable an enemy's weapons when hit for a short period of time! They're bought for 17,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 680 Gold) *'Drain Missiles:' These missiles only deal 80 damage each, but they have a small chance of healing you slightly when they hit an enemy. They're bought for 20,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missiles costs 800 Gold) Bosskillers The "Bosskillers" sub-shop has the 3 strongest kinds of missiles, and is unlocked by paying 10 Achievement Points after the "Power Missiles" shop is unlocked. *'Bosskillers:' These missiles deal 225 damage each and does nothing else. They're bought for 120,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 4,800 Gold) *'Death Missiles:' These missiles deal 175 damage each, and also have a small chance of instantly killing an enemy when hit, but it doesn't work on bosses (obviously). They're also bought for 120,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 4,800 Gold) *'Nuclear Strike': These missiles deal a whopping 2000 damage each, and also makes a blast that damage nearby enemies! However, they fire extremely slowly when compared to other missiles. They're bought for 1,000,000 Gold per 25 missiles. (Each missile costs 40,000 Gold). Trivia *Buying the Fion Assimilator will make every missiles' ammo reads "999", as shown above. *Stun Missiles and E.M.P. Missiles actually '''work on bosses', so use them instead of the Nuclear Strike on last bosses, because you'll need their effects more than the damage, and besides, Nuclear Strike fires really slowly! *The price of ONE SINGLE Bosskiller or Death Missile is even more expensive than the price of a whole pack of Regular Missiles! Ouch! In the Nuclear Strike's case, just one of these missiles costs TWO whole packs of Drain Missiles, the most expensive non-Bosskiller missile! The price is crazy! *Regular Missiles are the only missiles that can be collected as a bonus while playing. *Once you have the Fion Assimilator or even just a high-level M.Creator, buying missiles manually becomes pointless, especially for Nuclear Strike. Category:Sub-Shops Category:Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Sub-Shops Category:Lists